The Walking Dead: La Travesia
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Un virus mortal a azotado el planeta tierra, llevando asi a la exterminacion total de la raza dominante del planeta, haciendo que la poca gente sobreviviente, no haga mas que buscar la manera, de hacer algo, que hasta el momento, podria significar la supervivencia de la especie, escapar, y sobrevivir


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda o The Walking Dead me pertenecen

Capitulo 1: La Muerte Camina Sobre La Tierra

Un dia como cualquier otro en el mundo, el viento soplando, las ojas callendo y volando con el viento, el agua corriendo por los arrollos, todo era tranquilo en cuanto al entorno, en un conjunto de muelles en una ciudad, habia algo pelculiar, todos los botes que estaban ahi, algunos estaban destrozados por completo, algunos casi subidos por completo a los muelles, y la mayoria era...a motor?, color blanco, con una gran vela blanca zarandeandose con el aire, poco a poco, un grupo de personas bien organizadas, una leopardo, un cerdo, y una pantera, incluso, entre ellas, los cinco furiosos, se encontraban caminando cuidadosamente por las calles de aquella ciudad, avanzando lentamente hacia los muelles, pero... habia algo raro en todo el asunto, y era que todos y cada uno de los integrantes de su pequeño grupo se encontraban llenos de sangre, al igual que algunas manchas leves, cargando en manos palos, cuchillos, bates, y cosas asi, y en esas cosas, habia sangre a montones, como si, los hubieran usado para defenderse... de algo

Mono: "atento mirando a todos lados al igual que el resto del grupo, con un bate de criket en manos, se acerca a Tigresa, la cual tenia su ropa manchada de sangre, y cargaba una katana" donde estan? "en voz baja"

Tigresa: "lo mira de reojo" no lo se...esta todo demasiado tranquilo...pero no te confies...solo debemos llegar a los muelles, tomamos el bote de Jhon, y nos vamos de aqui

Leopardo: "se acerca a Tigresa cuidadosamente" aun no entiendo porque nos vamos de China cuando pudimos irnos a buscar alguna zona segura, Como Wellingfort

Cerdo: eso es cierto "se acerca a las dos" que yo escuchara, estaba cerca de aqui, a uno o dos dias de este lugar

Tigresa: otra razon mas para irnos de una vez, si es cierto lo que dicen, nos tomaria mucho, ademas de que yo no eh oido de aquel lugar, asi que puede ser solo un mito o algo parecido Wendy

Wendy: "desconcertada" Pero...

Tigresa: "de repente sus orejas se mueven" sh... todos quedense quietos y callados...creo que escuche algo "de la nada se empiezan a escucharse gemidos...pero no gemidos comunos, mas bien sonaban como gemidos, o lamentos, parecidos, y en ese momento todos temblaron, miraron hacia una de los callejones del frente, y escucharon varios lamentos, y sombras de gente caminado por una luz que salia del callejon, pero lo que salio del callejon...no era nada bonito"

Un cerdo, de piel negra, con verde podrido, ojos raros, sangre por todo el cuerpo, su ropa desgarrada, un caminar raro, como si estuviera cojo o algo parecido, soltando gemidos, parecidos a un lamento, seguido de gente iguales a el, cabras, conejos, incluso lobos, leopardos, y eran a monton, lentamente, el grupo empezo a retroceder, Wendy, la leopardo del grupo, se dio la vuelta y miro a una de esas cosas, un leopardo, gritarle en la cara, y ella no hizo mas que gritar por el miedo, e inmediatamente llamo la atencion de el resto del grupo y de esas cosas, el leopardo extendio sus manos hacia Wendy, la cual puso su bate debajo de los brazos del leopardo y lo empujo, alejandolo de ella, el leopardo cayo de espaldas en el suelo, Tigresa rapidamente se acerco y usando su katana, le corto la cabeza al leopardo que ataco a Wendy

Tigresa: ¡CORRAN! "grito con gran fuerza, y empezo a correr sin rumbo fijo adentrandose un poco mas en la ciudad, seguida del resto del grupo, Wendy iba cerca de ella, al igual que el resto de los cinco, bueno, 4, Mantis se perdio hace un rato, mientras avanzaban, esas cosas se acercaban a ellos, pero usando sus "armas" los apartaban del camino, dandoles mayor mente en la cabeza" ¡POR AHI!

Grito otra vez, pero esta vez, señalando una cerca de concreto, y rapidamente corrieron a ella, y cuando estuvieron cerca, rapidamente la saltaron, uno a uno, primero Tigresa, pero ella se quedo en la cerca para ayudar a sus amigos a subir, para Grulla no fue dificil, solo tomo a Vibora, volo y cruzo la cerca, poniendolos a ambos a salvo, Tigresa ayudo a Wendy a saltar la cerca, y luego a Mono, pero, no pudo ayudar a la pantera, ni a los conejos, ni al cerdo, ellos fueron alcanzados por esas cosas, y cuando estuvieron en manos de esas cosas, los jalaron, se hicieron bola, y comenzaron a desgarrarles la piel, mordiendoles partes de sus cuerpos, no importaba donde fuera, pero los mordian...y se los comian, Tigresa, al ver que no pudo hacer nada mas, salto la cerca, poniendose a salvo al igual que el resto, o al menos, los que quedaban, miro alrededor, y vio que estaban en lo que parecia ser, parte de una casa, miro que era una casa de dos pisos, como en la que solia vivir Po, pero estaba protegia por tablas de madera bloqueando las ventanas por dentro, al menos estaban, a salvo... por ahora

.

.

.

.

The Walking Dead

.

.

.

.

Continuara


End file.
